1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat, and more particularly to a far infrared ray diffusing mat which has sequential layers of a water vein blocking plate, an electronic wave blocking plate and a mineral particle plate on top of a conventional structure of the mat with a heating wire, thereby effectively helping a user to sleep soundly, treating illness and overcoming fatigue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the concentration of population in cities and restrictions in residential area, office-com-hotels and apartments have become more popular than private houses. Most office-com-hotels and apartments have been built with a centrally controlled and simultaneous (for all rooms) heating system for maximum reduction in cost. It is necessary for families, especially with children or old people, to keep a separate heater for the times when heating is not provided.
The conventional mat has an internal heating wire which heats when an electric switch signals heating. However, there is a problem in the conventional mat in that the heating wire is made of nicrome which generates electronic waves thereby causing negative influence on health and discomfort in sleep. Therefore, the mat has been used as a temporary alternative only when the centrally controlled heating is not provided.